A different fate
by Sammy1985
Summary: A different end for Brandon and Rikard Stark
1. Chapter 1

I am not the first Stark girl to cause controversy in Westoros, but I hope to be the last. You see I never meant it to go so far, but it did. Maybe Lyaanas intentions were also noble, but I find that hard to believe. I see the childish zeal within her to be loved, but I can't forget all that have suffered in there wake.

Lyana Stark and Rheager Targeryan the couple who made a nation bleed in the name of their love, won there war. The stag was sent to the chopping block, broken hearted and finely wise to the truth. While the insane reign of Aerys Targaryan was mysteriously cut short. The king that would have burnt his capital city, died screaming in a ball of fire. The merry king and Queen ascended there throne and rejoiced at there victory. But for now house Targaryan and the rest of Westeros are an afterthought.

So let me tell you what changed this story Brandon and Rikard Stark, the wolves that died before there time. A single act changed the fate of a great house. The mad King decided to exact revenge on his disobedient wife. While Queen Rhaella watched her true love Brandon about to come to a messy end, her evil husband came up with a sickening plan. He announced before the entire court that Lord Stark and his heir would be executed on the Queens name day. The gruesome spectacle of there death would be the main entertainment.

But that one night was enough to save the wolves of Winterfell. Much to the joy of Queen Rhaella Targaryan and the rest of Westoros.

**16 years later.**

_They say a single event can change the fate of nations, a single decision can change a mans destiny or a single act can throw off the arch of an entire story. But today all that matters is one arch, one story, one little girl who should have never existed. A girl conceived in a moment of passion and lust that should never have occurred. _

I dream of a happy place most nights, a safe place. The air is clean and smells of summer meadows and wild flowers. The first summer snows delicately caress the peaks of the hills. They shroud my home in a sheen of cleanliness and purity, hiding its darker secrets. The people in it my one and only safe harbour. But still despite the ever present shadows it is my one true sanctuary. I have never set foot in Winterfell before, but once I cross in to the ancient stone court yard I am at peace.

They stand gathered in neat rows to great me, a great Lord and his family. I had been told many frightening stories of the north by my brother Viserys. The men are wild animals, the women are without dignity or shame and the entire region is a barren waste land. Though this is not what I see when I look around me.

I see a harsh land, but with such elegance and beauty that it takes my breath away. I see sombre and stoic men, but there honour and goodness also shines through. While the women may prefer weapons to needle point the elegance of their movements is not lost on me.

Yes, I think I will be content here, I am Ketsiya Flameborn. Daughter of Brandon Stark and Rhaella Targaryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Viserys Targaryan

He could not believe that little bitch Ketsiya had forced Rhaegers hand and insisted on coming North. A prince of the iron throne reduced to a mere errand boy, for a bastards ease. The bastard girl always trying to reach above her low station in life. His little sister had also begged to come north, but thank the seven mother had not wanted to part with both her girls. Though he had loathed to part with Danaryes. She would one day be his, and he wanted her well trained to serve him. Hmm, maybe when he took Ketsiya back to Kings Landing he'd press her into service. Never as a sister wife, but maybe his chief mistress? Certainly food for thought.

The region was a cold wasteland, that had absolutely nothing to recommend it. But here he was, accompanying his sweet sister to meet her father for the first time. God only knows why this was being allowed? Brandon Stark should have been put to death for his crimes. As should have the fruit of his mothers infidelity. But Rhaeger had needed Winterfell and it's allies to keep the seven Kingdoms to peace. While seeming merciful to the wolf bitch he called queen consort. We'll even a self absorbed wolf like Queen Lyaana would object to her family being butchered.

Not that she made a decent Queen. She was always more interested in riding and sword play then the duties of a Queen. But what could anyone do when she was the apple of her husbands eye? Her faults invisible to the Targaryan king. They stumbled through their reign with all the grace of a drowning cat. He would bide his time until he could return some honour to their line. The dragon would soon awaken and all of Westoros will cower before him, like the vermin they were.

Brandon Stark

The Lord of Winterfell was a bundle of nerves, never before had he been so anxious about any event in his life. Ketsiya was finally coming back home, to him. King Rhaeger had been making promises and breaking them for a long time. Dragging his feet whenever the subject was brought up. But finally being true to his word, the dragon king was sending his little wolf home. The thought filled his old heart with a deep joy. At least some small part of Rhaella was being returned to him.

All those years ago in kings landing he never thought this day would come, or that his child would be allowed to live. Mad Ayres had been hell bent on killing both him and father, in the most horrific way the gods had protected them both from a mad mans wrath. Though his father had only survived a mere two more years never even laying eyes on his granddaughter. Though Ned was here with him, as was his family. To welcome his daughter to the safety of the North.

Though the news that Prince Viserys would accompany Ketsiya to had been met with worry. Thus was meant to be a one way the prince planning to break his promise to them? It didn't matter, once his daughter was safe in Winterfell, he would let no harm come to her.


End file.
